Kurome vs Weiss Schnee
Kurome vs Weiss is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 16! Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! Think to those you have slain, and now, use them to your advantage! Will it be assassin or heiress to add to their fallen army? '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Growing up distant to an elder sibling can take a toll on one's mind. It changes their attitudes, beliefs, and their fighting styles. Some would even turn to their summons to help fill the gap left behind in their lives. '''Boomstick: Kurome, the puppet master of the Jaegers from Akame ga Kill. ' Wiz: And Weiss Schnee, the rapier wielding duellist from RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kurome (Kurome) Wiz: Kurome had it very, very difficult. When she was very young, her and her sister Akame were sold off to a tribe. A tribe that happened to be raising assassins. And to make sure they were ready for the line of work, they decided to test the children... '''Wiz: By sending them into a dangerous forest full of Danger Beasts! Luckily for Kurome, fatigue, weakness and frailty could not account for the fact that Kurome's sister happened to be the badass Akame. ' Wiz: The pair clawed their way to the finish line and they looked set to become a lethal set of assassins for the empire. But there was a problem: The tribe did not want to keep the sisters together, citing that they would be nothing but trouble. So Akame was taken away, leaving Kurome to hone her skills alone. '''Boomstick: They weren't split for long, however, and Akame would soon find Kurome again. Only to leave again when she ditched the Empire for Night Raid. Despite Akame's desires for Kurome to join her, the little sister stayed put- becoming more and more corrupted by the evil philosophies of the Empire and her assassin clan. ' Wiz: From then on, both sisters swore to themselves to kill the other. '''Boomstick: Anything beat sibling rivalry? Wiz: Oh, it was more than that. Kurome felt hollow. Without Akame in her life, Kurome had been afraid of being seen as a weakling. Anyone seen to be weak in her tribe was simply discarded as a failure. Boomstick: So she planned to meet Akame again, looking to slay her with her Imperial Arms (or Teigu) was able to reanimate those slain by it as a puppet. If she couldn't force Akame to stay with her back then, she would... force Akame to stay with her as a puppet. So there! Wiz: The pair eventually got to clash after Kurome had been recruited by the Jaegers. And- depending on what media you watched- Akame did slay Kurome, or she was able to survive and leave with Wave. Regardless, she never succeeded in killing Akame. But she was still skilled enough to be a worthy opponent of every member of Night Raid. (Jaegers) Boomstick: And we're not exaggerating. Her Imperial Arms was called March of the Dead: Yatsufusa! This was a katana, which Kurome was an expert duellist with in her own right. Her attacks were surgically precise and she was incredibly quick. ' Wiz: She fought Akame at blinding speeds and was able to strike down mighty Danger Beasts because of her skill. She was also a master at taking advantage of any slight openings; she was able to slice off Leone's arm in an encounter with Night Raid. But her most valuable asset from her weapon stems far beyond that of regular swordplay. '''Boomstick: Kurome was a puppet master, and thanks to the special powers of her Teigu, anyone taken down by way of her blade could be reanimated as an undead ally. For example, Kurome could use Natala- a fellow assassin from the Empire. He was skilled with the Shingu, Trisula. This was a blade based on a staff, which would often expand to catch an opponent off guard. ' Wiz: Natala, as with most reanimations, lost little to no skill in his new state, and was able to chase down and murder Night Raid member Chelsea. Though this was thanks to her being compromised and in a more exposed state. Though it should be noted that Shingus are much more inferior than the Teigus. That said... 'Boomstick: It's still a pretty sharp weapon. And it'll cut you down in a second. ' Wiz: Alternatively, Kurome used Doya, another assassin though this time of the Northern Tribes. Doya offered something that Natala did not: range; Doya used two handguns, and rivalled the marksmanship of Mine from Night Raid, though she was later subdued after the initial advantage. 'Boomstick: It's alleged that Doya is quite cheerful, and she sure seemed it when she helped hunt down Chelsea- shooting her Imperial Arms and destroying them. Thanks to her resurrection, she does not fatigue or weaken which feels kind of like a cheat, but hell- if you're gonna be living in the Akame Ga Kill world, you need all the help you can get. ' Wiz: Rokugou was a General of the Empire at one point in his life. He wielded a whip, and was so skilled and fast with it that even Leone, and initially Najenda, struggled to keep pace with it. But the whip is not all about speed; it could shatter rocks and held Najenda to a very close duel. Again, like the rest of the puppets, he felt no fatigue or exhaustion. And he had incredible durability. 'Boomstick: Incredible enough to survive without a head anyways. Then Najenda put him out of his misery. ' Wiz: But it was not only the humans that needed to fear falling to Kurome's blade; Danger Beast Apeman was also a victim. This unit offered more brute force and worked in synchronisation with other puppets. Even Tatsumi in his legendary Incursio Imperial Arms struggled to take him on initially. 'Boomstick: Though, Apeman was let down through becoming more predictable and being a very straightforward combatant. That said, Kurome trusted him as one of her "favourites" which can only make me assume she had kept the poor thing a long while. ' Wiz: But Kurome's biggest surprise when she first met Night Raid was the Danger Beast Kaiser Frog! '''Boomstick: Eww. What the hell is ''that?'' Wiz: A frog. Did you not hear me? Boomstick: Don't get smart, Wizard. It does not suit you. ' Wiz: Whatever. The Kaiser Frog was a huge opponent, that acted like a typical frog. '''Boomstick: Yep. A typical frog. A typical, man eating frog. A typical Night Raid eating frog. ' Wiz: Yeah... it may do an impression of The Smoker from Left 4 Dead when it ensnares its victim, but you do not ''want to let it pull you in; the stomach acids could dissolve just about anything- as Mine was about to find out! '''Boomstick: Not after some bitchy remarks about Sheele became Koro food. Man, Kurome knew what buttons to press to piss off Night Raid. ' Wiz: Indeed. On top of the dangerous summons, Kurome was well versed in making personal remarks that pried just enough to get in her opponent's head. Though this method, and the fact that Mine's Trump Card helped Pumpkin destroy the Kaiser Frog thanks to the danger she was in. '''Boomstick: Hard to plan for something you've never met. Wiz: And also the fact that her puppets seem to retain wounds Kurome inflicted on them prior to death. The stabs in the stomach of the Kaiser Frog leaked the corrosive stomach acid, which allowed Mine to survive long enough to power up Pumpkin. Boomstick: But even without her summons, Kurome is not the kind of enemy I would wanna make. Imagine being one of those... things. ' Wiz: A Kaiser Frog? '''Boomstick: No, you idiot. A puppet. Never feeling, never truly thinking. Just... existing because some creepy little assassin cut you down. ' Wiz: As disturbing as ever, thanks a lot Boomstick! 'Boomstick: Kurome was also subject to some drugs, which helped her become a more durable fighter. Thanks to the medication, she survived an otherwise fatal stab in the neck from Chelsea. She even went as far as to claim that the only way she could be stopped, was with her heart destroyed. ' Wiz: Her reflexes are also top of the line; Mine lined up a perfect shot when Night Raid went to assassinate Esdeath and Kurome in the valleys but Kurome reacted to, and dodged the shot without knowing they were even targeted. She was also quick enough to react to, and block, a punch from Esdeath in a groggy state. 'Boomstick: And though the drawback of the drugs is immense pain for Kurome when she is off them, it's balanced by the fact she is usually dosed up on them before combat- though they offered no protection against Murasame against Akame and the toxins of Chelsea's attack still damaged her significantly in days to come. ' Wiz: But just because she is wounded, do not count her out. She will carry on fighting to prove her skill- regardless the pain she is enduring. 'Boomstick: So if you want to get rid of your assassin troubles, just call on the twisted sister of Akame. That oughta do the trick. ' Kurome: You really shouldn't take your eyes off of me completely. Because if there's an opportunity, I'll attack as much as I can. Until you all die. Weiss Schnee (Mirror Mirror) 'Boomstick: The lonely former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company: Weiss Schnee. Weiss is a talented fighter, but the backstory for the Ice Queen is that of a very sad one- being born to a family of great wealth, influence and talent, Weiss was a natural in every field she set out in. She's an amazing singer, and a graceful fencer. On top of being a nigh celebrity among the students. ' Wiz: Jeez, Boomstick. Sounds like she had it ''real ''tough. '''Boomstick: IT'S A REAL TEARJERKER ALRIGHT? Wiz: Unhappy with the direction of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss sought to hone her craft at Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale. Though this was not an easy transition; as one of the members of the most influential family in the Dust trade Weiss struggled at interacted with other students- with the exception of Pyrrha Nikos; whom she also recognised for her significance outside the academy. Boomstick: Weiss was comfortable enough to hold racist viewpoints of the Faunus before her teammates in the early days. As fortune would have it, her teammate Blake was also a Faunus. Leading to a rift in the team. Luckily, they bridged it and Weiss seems to have changed her ways. Weiss and Blake's feud seemed inevitable- based on the White Fang and Atlas (more specifically Schnee Dust company) being at war! ' Wiz: It's also suggested that the Schnee Dust Company scarred Faunus with branding stamps. Though that is yet to be expanded on. '''Boomstick: You're talking about Adam, right? You'd have thought with the backstories being what they were, we'd have seen Blake and ''Weiss ''take on Adam instead of what we got. ' Wiz: Well yeah, but we all know Team RWBY is more like Team RW BY. 'Boomstick: Yeah.. but we're getting side tracked here. ' Wiz: Weiss progressed as a student at an incredible speed; she was able to assist her team in quelling the Grimm attack in Vale at the breach, and she played a part in defeating the Atlesian walker occupied by Roman Torchwick. But inevitably, Beacon Academy fell to the Grimm and hacked Atlesian technology. Weiss fought on the front lines along with many students, being able to repel multiple Grimm, White Fang terrorists, mechs, soldiers and played a part in getting Ruby to the top of the CCT tower. 'Boomstick: Not surprising to see she survived; she was at the top of her sparring class as a student, and- after some encouragement from big sister Winter, she was able to begin mastering her semblance. ' Wiz: Following Beacon's downfall, Weiss managed to bribe and sneak her way out of Atlas- defeating Lancer Grimm before crashing in the Branwen Tribe's territory. She was rescued, and sent on her way to reunite with the heroes before the battle of Haven- armed with knowledge about Ozpin, Qrow and Raven's story. Not that it stopped her putting her life on the line to support the headmaster she had once enrolled under. 'Boomstick: One near death experience later, Weiss and the others headed to Argus. And have now managed to fight their way... to Atlas. Which Weiss is surely not going to be pleased with. ' (When it Falls) Wiz: Sometimes, a weapon can say a lot about the wielder. Some see the weapon as a reflection of the wielder's personality and traits whereas some see it as the other way around- Weiss Schnee wields the rapier style weapon: Myrtenaster. A reflection of the former heiress' grace and elegance. 'Boomstick: Will you cut the sappy crap? Weiss uses a badass rapier that can create platforms and fire projectiles from the tip. ' Wiz: There goes the tender discretion. You've got no class. 'Boomstick: I don't ''need ''class. ' Wiz: The Myrtenaster, has a revolving chamber for dust rounds and types, which Weiss can rotate between at her discretion. Dust can be broken down into ice, fire, electricity, gravity- 'Boomstick: Gravity? ' Wiz: Yes, gravity. Though only a subtle method, Weiss can alter gravity in a battle, which can move either her or an opponent around. Though the gravity has never shown drastic effects. Now, that said, Weiss can implement dust along with her semblance. 'Boomstick: The Schnee family have a rare trait; their semblance of Glyphs are inherited down their family line. These serve as platforms that Weiss can summon around herself, or in the air, up walls and they can allow for her to run up them as an additional floor, or they can serve as a base for her to summon from. ' Wiz: Weiss' summons can vary from Grimm to mechs. She has shown the ability to summon a Boarbatusk- without her weapon- but the summoning of bigger threats need time to charge up. As seen when she summoned the arm of Arma Gigas, it was only through stress at first as she had stated mere days ago how she was struggling to summon. '''Boomstick: She has learned since then, and has finally mastered summoning but that also comes with a gaping problem: that being that she has used it as a crutch in recent volumes. No, seriously, check her battle with Vernal (if you can call it a battle) and tell me I'm wrong about her over reliance. Wiz: Sad, but true. Weiss has seemingly swapped with Yang in terms of who depends on their semblance the most. But that said, when Weiss can get her semblance in play it is a game changer. She summoned the Queen Lancer to help in the battle with Hazel Reinhart at Haven, who was causing the team serious issues. And while the Grimm was eventually slain, it gave the team many openings. Boomstick: Her summons are not indestructible, but Weiss can use them to great effect when she sees openings. The Queen Lancer has been used as transport lately, and she can order it to use attacks that it had when it was alive. ' Wiz: When she defeated Arma Gigas, Weiss was able to summon it in a variety of forms and sizes. Inside the cage in Raven's camp, it was small enough to fit inside, until she chose to grow it upon seeing stealth was not an option. The arm alone is strong enough to block an Atlesian mech that was set on destroying Velvet in the Fall of Beacon. But the whole body needs to climb agonisingly slowly when summoned, leaving Weiss vulnerable as her attention is elsewhere. '''Boomstick: With practice would eventually come perfect, and one day Weiss may master her summons to the degree that Winter mastered her own. But Weiss can also call back on her aura if she needs it; we've mentioned aura a lot in previous RWBY analysis, so we'll keep if brief. ' Wiz: Aura is a forcefield projected by the souls of living beings. Once unlocked, aura can protect sentient beings from fatal wounds and even allow them to heal over time. Some attacks, movements and actions can be very taxing to one's aura, but more experienced combatants know their limits and won't force themselves into danger. 'Boomstick: Aura can also be used on the attack, though only two people have ever displayed this: Lie Ren and Fox. There's no saying others can not do it, but they are the ones who have demonstrated it in the show. ' Wiz: Weiss may have been a top student, but she has been defeated in battle before; she sacrificed herself against Team FNKI in the Vytal Tournament, as well as being cited to have had a bad match in the round previously. 'Boomstick: Vernal made her look like child's play in their encounter, and Weiss has also seemingly forgotten to mind her surroundings, as when her aura was depleted by Vernal, she kept her back turned to the room full of villains, allowing Cinder to cross map her with a spear. ' Wiz: Even still, Weiss is a strong fighter. And with her return to Atlas around the corner, and re-synchronising with Team RWBY as a whole, she is not far off being at her best once again. Vernal: Let's see what the Schnee name really means. Weiss: I'm more than a name. Vernal: Hm, prove it. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: The Imperial Capital (Akame ga Kill) "Rest assured, Mr Schnee. Your missing heiress will be found!" Honest said, tearing a chunk of meat from the drumstick in his hand. He slurped down saliva and grease as he eagerly sipped at the beginning of his next sentence. "With the attack of these... Grimm... the rebellious villages have been rather... occupied. I can afford to spare a Jaeger to intercept the carriage smuggling Weiss." "The girl has proven herself to be quite an issue for the progression of this partnership." Jacques said, moustache twitching. "Perhaps we can find a more... Permanent resolution for this problem." "You mean kill her?" The Emperor asked, taking control of the conversation for the first time. "Is that really the right move?" "Come now, your highness. If we allow Ms Schnee to be aided by the rebels, then we simply empower those who seek to undermine your rule- like Night Raid! If we stomp out this splinter of rebellion, we also may shake the confidence of would be rebels in the bordering villages." Honest said, taking another chunk of meat from the drumstick. "I will contact the general and ask her to redirect her taskforce for this assignment." Jacques smirked as the communication was cut. As the Minister set about locating Esdeath, Jacques' illusion wore off, as Cinder and Neo made themselves more visible. "With the Jaegers in play, the huntresses are running out of places to go." Cinder smirked. "When the Schnee girl is gone, Neo, we may be ready to strike against Little Red." The camera then cut back to a dirt track where a horse and carriage is making its way down the road. Weiss was tucked in the back, suitcase and weapon close to her. When she suddenly saw a shadow leap over the back of the carriage. "What the hell? ARGH!" the riders screamed as slicing was heard, followed by the squelch of blood and then... silence. Save for a fleeing horse disappearing into the forest. Weiss crept to the back of the carriage, but Kurome could already see her. "Come on out, Weiss! You were the one I was sent for!" Kurome smiled. She then raised her Yatsufusa. "I hope you're worth the fight. I have heard great things about the huntresses hailing from far away Kingdoms." (Qrow vs Winter) "Well then." Weiss said confidently, rotating the chamber of Myternaster and holding it En Garde. "Allow me to give you a proper demonstration!" FIGHT! Summoning a glyph behind her immediately, Weiss sprang into action with fierce jabs and pokes. Kurome lost her smile, and batted away the jab with a cleaving cut of Yatsufusa. The katana and rapier engaged their dance, as Kurome struck low and Weiss pirouetted just beyond her reach. But the momentum of the battle was momentarily with the Jaeger, and Kurome chopped away at Weiss’ uneasy standpoint. The cryokinetic leapt back, and raised her Myrtensater before her face again. Kurome smirked, and dragged the tip of her weapon through the dirt track as she rushed Weiss. Schnee caught on to her intent, and summoned glyph platforms parallel to one another, above Kurome’s head. This forced Kurome’s charge to stop, and she looked to repel against the airborne attack Weiss was aiming for. Kurome chased on foot, but Weiss was able to remain above her thanks to her platforms. Realising that chasing her may not favour her much longer, Kurome broke off the chase and leapt towards a nearby rock, sitting on it. This caught Weiss off guard, and she immediately turned to face her opponent directly. “Having trouble keeping up?” Weiss smirked, as she rotated the chamber of her weapon. “I think you’re the one with the problems, Weiss; you have been trying to stay away from this fight the whole time.” she added, as she reached into her bag of snacks. Weiss sensed opportunity, and looked to strike quickly. As if reacting to an imaginary prompt, Kurome’s hand twitched around the handle of Yatsufusa, as she recalled the weapon to hand, and blocked the incoming blast of fire dust. Weiss was stunned by the speed and precision, but she kept using the projectiles as she backed up on several glyph platforms. Kurome flung her weapon, the handle whistling past Weiss’ face. Schnee gasped as she forced herself into a dead stop. She landed with grace on the deck, and then had to quickly parry a clear cut chance Kurome presented herself with. (Night Sakura of Dead Spirits) The assassin flung her arm at Weiss, smashing the side of her head with a forearm. Weiss staggered, but summoned a glyph to hold back the intended follow up attack. Realising she needed to act quicker, Weiss opted to cycle through her dust functions. Her chamber turned around, and she fired a glyph past Kurome. “Bad aim!” Kurome teased, as she swept low for Weiss’ ankles. Weiss evaded, and then engaged a lock. “Guess again.” she said smugly, shoving Kurome back. The platform had indeed been enhanced by gravity dust. Kurome slammed against it with great impact, and Weiss looked to springboard herself forwards with a fatal stab. Desperate, Kurome called on a puppet, as a shadowy ball presented itself above the tip of Yatsufusa. “Natala!” Kurome called, as the slain assassin appeared to the side and parried off Weiss’ attack. “A fellow summons user, huh?” Weiss remarked. She then planted Myrtensater into the floor, summoning an ally of her own. The Lancer Grimm levitated proudly beside Weiss, and then made a beeline for Natala. The assassin’s weapon clashed on the Grimm’s pincer, as the pair struggled for an early opening. But Weiss and Kurome would have been fools to watch the spectacle; the pair lunged at one another again, as Kurome attacked with overhead cleaves and cross cuts. Weiss held her weapon close to her chest, minimising her movements, and then lunging forwards with precision when Kurome left an opening. Kurome blocked the initial jab, but the titled variant of the attack caught her on the stomach. The assassin skidded backwards, and Weiss carried on with her flurry of pokes and jabs. But Weiss’ advantage was short lived; Natala blocked a fiery projectile from the Lancer, and sent the Grimm spiralling out of control, knocking Weiss off course. “Looks like Natala is done playing with your pet.” Kurome said. Weiss gritted her teeth, and planted her weapon again, revealing a Boarbatusk. As Natala anticipated the charge, Weiss summoned gravity glyphs- one behind Kurome and the other positioned behind Natala. Both assassins were pulled back and slammed into the platforms, and the Boarbatusk’s charge was much stronger, planting itself into Natala’s abdomen. “Yes!” Weiss cheered, as she then indicated for the wounded Lancer to partake in the battle. “Apeman, Doya: kill them!” Kurome ordered, as Apeman charged in and ripped Weiss off the ground. Kurome and Doya rushed the Grimm summons, with Kurome happily gutting the Boarbatusk in a second. Doya then shot the Lancer in the side of the head, and Natala cut its head off. With the Grimm subdued, Kurome nodded to Natala for him to join Apeman’s engagement with Weiss. Kurome sat back with Doya, awaiting the fall of the Schnee. Weiss was currently in a rage with the massive ape, as it manhandled her against the nearest tree. She planted her rapier in the beast’s foot, which caused a reaction, though not one that she had wanted; it swatted her aside and was soon flanked by Natala. Weiss acted fast, planting her rapier to the floor, and using a platform allow the Arma Gigas to swat Apeman from behind. Natala turned around, but Weiss sliced him down and then fired ice over the two summons, freezing them over. She then nodded at the Arma Gigas, as they charged down Kurome. The assassin saw them coming, and Doya began firing at Weiss, who deflected with her weapon. Then, Arma Gigas sliced through the trees at the pair, making Kurome leap onto the summon’s shoulder. Weiss rushed alongside her, and the pair traded blinding slashes, with sparks being the only thing that indicated the pair’s location. “You and your puppets would make fine additions to mine!” Kurome smiled, as she quickly dead-stopped herself, tricking Weiss into an extra step. Weiss wobbled forwards, catching a gunshot from Doya in the back and then a slash across the stomach. (Music Stops) Weiss fell to the floor on her knees, as Kurome sheathed Yatsufusa. But this was ill advised; Weiss’ aura was still plentiful. “Good shot, but you must be forgetting my aura!” she proudly announced. Kurome glared. “The harder this kill, the more satisfying it will be.” she sniped back. Doya then landed next to Kurome, crushed by the Arma Gigas’ sword. Now Kurome found she was the one with the numbers game against her. (Akame vs Esdeath 2) Weiss struck first, forcing Kurome to tighten her stance and make her strikes more minimal, keeping her opponent back. But Weiss happily played along, before blasting fire dust into Kurome’s chest. The Arma Gigas then charged Kurome into a boulder, dazing her. Weiss summoned four platforms that surrounded Kurome. The angles allowed Weiss to score inch perfect slices and slashes on the assassin, and she aimed a stab right for the corrupted sister’s heart, when suddenly a gunshot caught her in the stomach. Weiss fell a few feet away, scuffing her shoes and muddying her dress. “No way…” Weiss muttered, as Doya smirked; her final effort being to aid Kurome one last time. The Arma Gigas stomped on her, crushing the Northern Assassin’s skull beneath his heel. Kurome summoned one last puppet ally to her side- the Kaiser Frog. It croaked a few times, and Arma Gigas lifted his weapon to attack. “NO!” Weiss cried, but it was too late. Apeman and Natala re-emerged from their icy prison, attacking the armoured titan from behind. As it fell forwards, the frog leapt on it, leaking acid onto its back. With her trusted summon gone, the momentum of the battle fell once more into Kurome’s favour. Weiss desperately tried to dodge the lashing tongue of the Kaiser Frog but it was no use; she was ensnared within a second and being pulled closer to the beast’s mouth. “Release me you vile-” she began, as she looked around, desperately. Kurome leered. You know what will happen to you in there, right? The stomach acid is strong enough to melt through anything. You saw what it did to the tin man back there…” she indicated at the crumpled pile of armour that remained. “Imagine what it can do to your skin and bones, Weiss.” (Music Stops) “How about you leave your friends out of this fight? And I’ll do the same. Let’s see which of us two is truly the best!” Weiss insisted. “A test of skill in a one on one fight? I can do that…” Kurome responded, slipping a snack into her mouth. For a moment, the two duellists gripped their weapons, knowing that what awaited could be the last time they felt it in their own hands… (Maul and Savage vs Darth Sidious 1:46) It was then a blinding display, as the pure white of Weiss and corrupted black of Kurome merged into a single ball of speeding spirals. The girls traded quick cuts and cleaves for sudden thrusts and prods. Weiss tagged Kurome on the shoulders, but the attacks seemed to only psyche up the assassin more. “What even are you?” Weiss asked, as she went low and cut for Kurome’s knee. The assassin withdrew the targeted knee… and then raised her supporting one upwards, crunching Weiss’ nose and chin. Blood shot from the mouth and nostrils, as Weiss dabbed the bleeding with her fingers. “It’s… nothing…” Weiss woozily remarked, as she plunged forwards again. Kurome raised Yatsufusa’s blade into that of the rapier Myrtenaster. “I’m just one of the best the Jaegers have to offer.” Kurome smiled. Weiss staggered backwards, as did Kurome- to a visibly lesser extent. The grace and elegance of the dance, now whittled to a groggy shuffle. With one last surge left in them both. The pair charged each other again, with a clear squelch of a cut hushing the cries and grunts that had dominated the exchange. Then, the shivering whimpers of the girl suddenly acquainted with death followed. The clattering of Myrtenaster hitting the ground and its chamber of dust dialling no further continued the aftermath, as Weiss fell to the floor; one gaping cut appearing over her heart. (Music Stops) Kurome simply sat back, eating her snacks, before beckoning for the Kaiser Frog to chase off the search party that had tried to sneak up from behind. “A new puppet to play with!” she smirked, a satisfied beam covering her face ear to ear. KO! Conclusion (Kurome vs Akame) Boomstick: NO! NOT THE BEST RWBY GIRL! Wiz: Sadly, Boomstick, yes: The best RWBY girl bit the dust. Boomstick: Was that an attempt at a pun? Wiz: No.. it’s a figure of… never mind. The point is, Weiss was only taken out after a really close fight- possibly the closest under Peep’s name so far. Kurome held very many advantages, but Weiss was not without her own. Weiss was the only one with the ability to manipulate gravity, via her dust and platform manipulation. And this technique was certainly going to work against Kurome, except for the fact that Kurome was never truly going to keep this as a one on one match. Meaning there was always something waiting to break up Weiss’ combination play. Boomstick: I CALL FOUL! Wiz: Erm… how many summons did Weiss use? Boomstick: *grumbles* Yeah, I know… But Weiss had powerful summons of her own; she could summon any Grimm she had fought and slain, but the problem for her was that none of these Grimm were going to be enough to best too many of Kurome’s puppets. The Queen Lancer gave it a shot, but Kurome had the skilful assassins Natala and Doya that could at the very least keep it occupied. Otherwise, the summoned Danger Beasts, Kaiser Frogs and Apeman would simply destroy the Grimm. Wiz: Enter: The Arma Gigas. Weiss’ best summon by far was her trusted armoured companion that would have always caused trouble for Kurome. And it may have held strength advantages over all the summons individually, but Kurome had other ideas. Boomstick: Turns out that little baby Akame was more than happy to invite all her friends to the party. Meaning no matter how good the armoured warrior was, it was eventually going to succumb to the numbers game. (Incursio) Wiz: Weiss on her own was more skilled than all of the summons combined, but the issue was never if she could surpass them in combat, but rather if she would know how to subdue them for good. Given the concept of Yatsufusa and its skill, it is a safe bet that Weiss would have no idea what she was up against- not without prep time or prior knowledge of her enemy which would have been an unfair advantage to say the least. Boomstick: So, we’ve established that Kurome holds the comfortable edge in summons, but when it came to their raw skill as blade wielders, the advantages were not so clear. The Rapier vs Katana debate always opens up very many outcomes, so we had to try and find arguments that we could augment around the styles of the fighters. Wiz: Firstly, Kurome’s katana offered better reach and the opportunity for more powerful blows thanks to the arching shape as opposed to Weiss’ rigid and straight rapier. The rapier was more precise, but the katana covered more area. Thanks to the speed of the fighters, and how they moved around in their battles, it’s safe to assume they both held advantages. But then there was the matter of who could defend against the other better. Well, both opponents have had their guards pierced by foes of similar speed and ferocity to each other. Boomstick: Weiss was dropped by Vernal and Kurome’s guard was undone by Akame, but the difference is in how they were overcome. Weiss relied on her semblance, going to the well one time too many, which let Vernal in close to deal a winning attack. Whereas Akame overcame Kurome- in the anime- through sheer skill and simply out-fencing her younger sister. Kurome did not lose because of lacking skill or a mistake, she lost thanks to the strength and skill Akame possessed and had gained through training in more camps than Kurome. Wiz: The common consensus is that the rapier is a better duelling weapon, thanks to precision but in the crazy style of anime/web show duels, the rapier is outclassed because of the cleaving strikes that has taken over as the common combat form. Weiss is possibly the better duellist, but Kurome’s weapon offered more appropriate advantages to the specific battle at hand. Although, Kurome would struggle to offset Weiss’ dust chamber which would certainly keep the assassin on her toes. If the battle was decided by way of the blade, despite the advantages both possess, there is more to assume that Weiss should win. Boomstick: With great difficulty; Kurome is a trained assassin from childhood, and has fought very similar foes to the ones Weiss has. But Weiss’ discipline should give her the slightest of edges in this battle. (Fallen Heroes) Wiz: The other concept to consider was who could withstand the most punishment out of the pair. Weiss’ aura would negate fatal wounds early on, but would be taxed the more Weiss exerted herself in the battle. She fatigued early on against Vernal which allowed Cinder to deal a near fatal wound. And she was knocked out in a food fight by Nora, again depleting her aura with a power attack, and then there was her sacrifice against Flynt Coal of Team FNKI. Weiss’ aura is very commonly strained when she fights, and has been depleted by less ferocious, and less talented, foes than Kurome. Boomstick: But Weiss was still strong enough to withstand the punishment prior to the breaking of her aura. The problem was what came after. Now, Kurome has had her guard broken by Akame, which resulted in her- anime- death, and also lowered her guard to Chelsea. However, the latter was only thanks to Chelsea coming to Kurome disguised as a familiar face- or... mask anyways... one that Kurome felt comfortable around. Wiz: And Kurome survived the otherwise fatal needle to the neck. Albeit, it weakened her in the episodes to follow, but she was able to survive the blow and recover fast enough within a few days to be up to Esdeath’s lofty standards of her Jaegers’ effectiveness. Weiss only recovered from her fatal wound thanks to Jaune using his own aura to heal her. Without that help, Weiss surely would have died. Yes, Kurome relied on her two puppets to kill Chelsea after her wound, but she was still standing, after an attack that moments earlier had killed Bols. Boomstick: This battle is an intense one, and it could have honestly gone either way, until we took Kurome’s use of puppets into account. Kurome didn’t even need to go into the fight for herself either; remember when she and Bols engaged Night Raid in the valley? She wasn’t even using all her summons at once and they were all holding off members of Night Raid with ease. Kurome interjected once in a while, cutting off Leone’s arm and entertaining the idea of a scrap with Mine, but she was sat back snacking while her puppets fought the deadliest assassins in town. Wiz: Not only were they fighting them, they were causing issues for all of Night Raid members on hand. Even with the legendary Incursio and Najenda on the field, Night Raid as a unit were slipping. In a one on one battle with Weiss, who’s summons come nowhere near the skill of Night Raid and the perfect image of a close battle becomes a more damaged depiction of a nigh on massacre. Boomstick: Seems that Kurome was able to marionette herself the win… Wiz: The winner is Kurome! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'RWBY vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:P4L Season 1 Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles